gearheadbikeworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sturgeon Bay
Sunday June 26th, sunny really nice ride up from Algoma yesterday. A bit on the chilly side but it is warm and 70 here in the bay area. I will stay here for a few days due to the fact there is so much to see.. I want to spend a day at the Maritime Museum and catch up the last 100 or so years of history of this fascinating area. The glaciers that scraped away and created this fantastic playground, receeded about 10,000 years ago and have left in there absence a great place to ride very challenging at times but well worth the time it takes to ride. I am experiencing spoke failure at an alarming rate. I have re-distributed part of the load to the forward portion the Raliegh. Spokes are not very expensive but can become sharp,high-speed steel spears that can become impaled in ones shin or calf! This is serious stuff and has happened to riders other than myself and stopped trips cold. Also my idea of fun is NOT swapping out broken spokes on the sid eof the road be it sunny or rainy, this is unwanted down time. I am staying at the very hotel were I spent time on a honeymoon many moons ago. That does seem like a lifetime ago. As I write this (Oct, 22-2011- 10000 plus miles later), it feels like 1.5 lives nlol... I have a lot of repairs to make and mods on the bike before I leave, so have decided to go on foot for the day to mosey around and collect parts for the bike.But the first stop is Sturgeon Bay Book, what a treasure! I will spend the good portion of the morning exploring this place. Most of these books are older than me, but none the worse for wear. Just the feel and the smell take me to another place and time, then open the book read a few pages and I am rocketed away. A few hours later I am at he music store where to be honest I do not feel welcome at all. The proprietor is bossing his partner\wife around an just has bad juju. When visiting music stores one will take a guitar sit down at a piano, or bang a gong, my mission was to make it to the front door without being noticed! ouch little to say I will not plug this particular establishment yet. I may possibly pay another visit next year if I come by this way. Sturgeon Bay Bike is a MUST. They handle Trek and other high quality bikes-parts and clothing. They helped me with spokes c02 tanks and MAPS. Do not forget they pointed me in the right direction for much needed food. Sorry to say I did not have time to stop at the other shop due to time constraints. I will take the shoreline route up to Sister Bay tomorrow and if the weather is god should make Washington Island by nightfall. Am coming up on 250 total miles logged so far on this trip, feels good and right to stretch out like this. Stopped at the recommendded saloon for fuel and a few drafts. Great food and great beer! Good beer I have found is an important part of the calorie\carbohydrate dance we play when on these longer bike rides. I have a lot of issues with milk which is supposedly a good recovery drink but it makes me sick. I know many other riders who swear by a hearty glass of ale. ust be careful if riding after a few, those people in cars aree dangerous and out weigh us riders. I have been net-free for 1 week and I fel fine... received an ample amount of sun today, high of 75. Will be out on the road early. Should be a beautiful ride along the water, hopefully the rear wheel can stand pup for some more miles. Peace luv dub